In recent years, one cerebral rhythm has attracted particular attention: the alpha rhythm. Physicians, psychologists, and teachers are concentrating on these waves. They credit alpha waves with the power of improving the ability to rapidly learn, absorb, and memorize information.
Many neurophysiologists, ElectroEncephaloGraphists (EEG technicians), and clinicians involved in brain science have come to understand that the most gifted learners are able to easily produce alpha waves. A study conducted on Einstein's brain showed that he was very frequently in alpha state. Even while he was performing rather difficult calculations his EEG showed no arrest reaction, no reflexive pause. A study regarding cerebral activity in children shows that they are very productive of alpha waves till adolescence—thus their great ability to absorb new material. The beta rhythm predominates afterward, and during adulthood.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system which is capable of guiding a user to breathe effectively during a learning process.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system which is capable of inducing various brain wave frequencies, in particular during a learning process.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.